Debajo de la lluavia
by HondaFukuro
Summary: Yao tenía la custodia de Kiku hasta que una apuesta le hizo perderlo, tras una jugarreta por parte de Arthur. Kiku tendrá que vivir en la casa del inglés pero le resulta complicado adaptarse a su nuevo hogar y a su nuevo tutor.


-¡No puede ser!- Gritaba el joven chino mientras veía con angustia el juego de cartas de póker de su oponente, Arthur.

Llevaban una hora jugando, Wang Yao había perdido una y otra vez consecutivamente sin haber ganado ni una sola. De un momento a otro su suerte cambio, tres juegos ganados. El ambiente cambió, el joven chino se sentía más seguro.

-¿Qué te parece si ahora hacemos una apuesta?- Sonríó de lado el inglés de ojos verdes.  
-Por supuesto aru, pide lo que sea. Estoy seguro de que seré yo el que gane, aru- Muy confiado de sí mismo devolvió la sonrisa a su contrincante.  
-Si estas tan seguro no te importara apostar la custodia de alguno de los niños que tienes bajo tu cuidado- Barajeaba las cartas sin apartar la vista del chino.  
Yao tragó saliva, no dijo nada al respecto.  
-¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?- Insinuó mientras dejaba el mazo sobre la mesa.  
-¡Por supuesto que no tengo miedo aru!- Alzó la voz enojado –Bien, lo haré. Dime a quién quieres- Titubeo al decir.  
-¿Qué te parece a Kiku? Ese niño sin duda es lindo-  
-¿Kiku?- Se quedó pasmado por unos segundos –No hay problema- Partió el mazo de cartas en dos.  
Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la cara de Arthur mientras repartía las cartas  
-¿Y qué es lo que quieres en caso de que "logres ganar"?- Lo miró.  
Transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que Yao diera su respuesta.  
-Si yo gano, tendrás que casarte con Francis, aru-  
El inglés soltó una carcajada.  
-¿Es una broma? Eso jamás pasara- Esta vez miró al chino con cierto recelo.  
-No es ninguna broma, si gano tendrás que hacerlo, aru- Tomó sus cartas y con cautela las acomodó.  
-Supongo que no hay de otra- Se encogió de hombros.

Antes de empezar la partida, el tipo de jugada cambió, el primero en juntar veintiún puntos o un número que se acercara ganaría. Las reglas eran que la suma de las cartas no debía de exceder dicha cantidad. A Yao le faltaba tan solo un punto para conseguir la cantidad estipulada. Su cuerpo empezó a templar luego de tomar su última carta. No podía creerlo, era un cinco. Estaba consternado. Momento de descubrir sus cartas. El inglés junto exactamente veintiuno, dos cartas de diez y un as.  
-Me parece que he ganado- Sonrió de lado.

…

-¡No dejes que me lleve onegai!- se aferraba a las piernas de Yao abrazándolas con fuerza, las lágrimas caían de sus pequeños y profundos ojos negros.  
-Discúlpame Kiku, no puedo hacer nada, aru- Apartó al japonés de sus piernas.  
-Yo no quiero ir con él- Secaba sus lágrimas.  
-Vasta de lloriqueos vámonos- Agarro al japonés de la mano y se marchó. Literalmente tuvo que arrastrarlo para que quisiera irse.  
Antes de que se marcharan, el pequeño Kiku giró su cabeza para ver a Yao quien lo veía marcharse sin mostrar expresión alguna. Entonces el chino se dio la vuelta y se marchó.  
Arthur y Kiku ya estaban lejos de aquel lugar. La niebla espesa impedía al japonés ver por donde caminaba, sin querer tropezó jalando levemente al inglés.  
-Tonto, ten más cuidado-  
-Lo siento- sollozaba con la mirada clavada en el piso.  
-Quita esa cara, me molesta- Extendió su mano hacia Kiku y lo ayudo a levantarse. –De ahora en adelante eres mío- Se agacho para ver a los ojos al japonés, tras poner su mano sobre la cabeza del niño sonrío dulcemente. –No soy ningún ogro, ni voy a comerte así que deja esa expresión de miedo que tienes-

Kiku lo miró por un instante y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la casa del británico. La casa era tan grande que se asimilaba a un castillo. Los candelabros colgaban del techo iluminando las habitaciones. A lo largo de la entrada se extendía una gran alfombre roja con bordes amarillos, casi dorados. Los grandes ventanales estaban cubiertos por las enormes cortinas de terciopelo azul.

Arthur subió por las escaleras de madera pulida conduciendo a Kiku hasta su habitación. Abrió una puerta blanca dejando ver el interior del cuarto. La cama era algo grande pese a que Kiku aún era un tanto pequeño. Al fondo del cuarto había una pequeña puerta abierta y frente a ella un balcón que daba al jardín de la casa. Como únicos muebles había un gran ropero, un espejo y una mesa con dos sillas. En el piso un tapete morado con adornos rojos y en el techo un candelabro como los que había en el resto de las habitaciones.  
-Mi recamara está a lado en caso de que necesites algo- Se dirigió hacia la puerta –Una cosa más, no andes husmeando por allí y hagas lo que hagas no se te ocurra bajar las escaleras a menos de que yo te lo indique- Se retiró de la habitación dejando solo al japonés.  
Kiku salió por la puerta que estaba en el fondo y se asomó por el barandal del balcón. El jardín era enorme, en el centro de éste se encontraba una gran fuente con agua cristalina, sobre ella algunas macetas y a su alrededor más plantas. No muy lejos había una mesa con cuatro sillas.  
Aquel lugar era hermoso, era una pena que tuviese que estar prisionero dentro de él.

Prontamente anocheció, Arthur le llevó la comida a Kiku hasta su cuarto, apenas entró dejó la charola que traía sobre la mesa y se sentó esperando a que el japonés se acercara. Luego de que el pelinegro se sentara en la otra silla el inglés acomodó los platos para que comiera. El japonés comía tímidamente mientras que su acompañante lo veía fijamente con ternura. La comida sabía mal pero Kiku no mencionó nada para evitar el enfado del rubio. Cuando terminó de comer el inglés se retiró no sin antes darle las buenas noches acompañadas de un pequeño beso en la frente.

A la mañana siguiente Kiku abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara. Por un momento actuó como si aún estuviera dormido y se pellizcó en el hombro.  
-Eso dolió- Se sobaba el hombro –Entonces… No fue un sueño-  
-Buenos días, veo que ya estas despierto- Entró con una charola en las manos –Te traje el desayuno-  
-Arigato- Se acomodó sobre la cama sentándose. Sus ojos parecían perdidos en la inmensidad de la nada.  
-Desayuna y cámbiate de ropa. Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver así que nos veremos luego- Rápidamente salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, abrió dejando pasar a un hombre rubio con cabellera más o menos larga.  
-Te retrasaste idiota del vino- Miró de reojo el reloj que estaba detrás suyo.  
-Sólo me retrase un poco- Se encogió de hombros y hechó a rodar sus ojos  
-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-  
-Estaba haciendo unas compras cuando… ¡Eso no te incumbe enano cejudo!-  
-Sí, sí, ya vámonos- Se marchó de la casa dejando cerrado con llave.

En otro lado, bastante alejado, Yao se encontraba sentado en la entrada de su casa. Escondía su rostro entre sus manos, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. En su mente se cuestionaba por haber apostado algo tan importante. Una y otra vez la imagen de su pequeño hermano aferrándose a él mientras lloraba llegaba a sus recuerdos rompiéndole cada vez más el corazón y alargando su sufrimiento.  
-¿Yao, qué te pasa?- El pequeño coreano se le acercó. Restregaba sus ojos pues acababa de levantarse. -¿Estas llorando?- Aun adormilado podía notar las lágrimas que caían del rostro del chino.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien, aru- Secó sus lágrimas y ligeramente sonrió. Su sonrisa tan solo reflejaba su tristeza y su nostalgia. Al verle sonreír Yong Soo lo abrazó.  
-Estas mintiendo, no eres nada bueno para eso. No tienes porque decirme si no quieres tan sólo no llores más- Lo abrazaba con más fuerza y a la vez con ternura.  
-Me pregunto si Kiku estará bien- Murmuro en voz baja pero aun así sus palabras fueron escuchadas por el surcoreano.  
-Lo está, en algún momento él regresara con nosotros-  
-Eso espero, aru- Tenía su mirada baja y sus ojos casi sin brillo.  
-Le has enseñado muy bien, Kiku podrá cuidarse por sí mismo da-ze!- La actitud optimista del surcoreano hacía sentir mejor al chino aunque éste no podía olvidar por completo sus preocupaciones.

Los días pasaban y las horas transcurrían. Kiku crecía bajo los cuidados del inglés, en ocasiones olvidaba a la persona que anteriormente había sido su tutor pero un vago recuerdo en su memoria no lo dejaba olvidar, cada vez esos recuerdos se hacían más distantes de él creyendo que en algún momento realmente se olvidaría de aquella persona. Antes de que eso pasara el japonés tomó una pluma, metió la punta en un frasco de tinta y sobre una hoja blanca trazó sus palabras de agradecimiento en forma de poema. Terminado de escribir la carta la metió en un sobre y pidió a Arthur entregarla a Yao sabiendo que el inglés estaría muy cerca de la casa del chino. Con algo de sorpresa el rubio sólo pudo asentir. Más tarde la carta fue entregada a su destinatario, que al leerla no pudo contenerse y dejó libres sus lágrimas. Estaba aliviado al saber que su hermanito se encontraba bien, posiblemente no feliz del todo pero al menos a salvo sí. A lado de él se encontraba el pequeño surcoreano, tras leer la carta lo abrazo mostrando una sonrisa.

…

Kiku se volvió mayor de edad, el tiempo que había pasado con Arthur se había vuelto un gran recuerdo, el cariño que le tenía al inglés era muy grande, más grande que ningún otro, ese sentimiento se convirtió poco a poco en algo más. Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Arthur, con quien paso gran parte de su vida, quien había cuidado de él, no le importaba más que estar al lado de aquel inglés, verlo feliz era su alegría.  
A su vez Arthur estaba enamorado del joven japonés, sus ojos le hacían sonreír y cada vez que le miraba fijamente se sonrojaba sin saber porque, desde antes él ya se había enamorado del pelinegro pero hace mucho tiempo creyó haber olvidado dicho sentimiento. Estaba convencido de que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos por lo que prefirió callar y olvidar, sin embargo las cosas cambiaron con el paso del tiempo; ahora estaba seguro de que su amor era mutuo.

–Kiku, Kiku– Buscó por todos lados, revisó cada habitación sin hallar rastro del japonés.  
-Aquí estoy- Se acercó al inglés por detrás causando que se asustara y soltara un grito –No se alarmes soy yo-  
–Lo siento, pero fuiste tú quien me asustó. Mira que aparecer así tan repentinamente– Se acomodó el cabello.  
–¿Para qué me buscaba? – Miró al inglés con cierta curiosidad.  
–Es que…Quería preguntarte: ¿Qué es lo que quieres para la cena? –  
–Respecto a eso, ¿cree que podría cocinar yo esta vez? –  
– ¿Y eso? – Preguntó extrañado.  
–Seamos sinceran, no es muy bueno cocinando– Desvió la mirada.  
– ¡¿Ah?! Eso es muy grosero de tu parte, siempre cocino con todo mi entusiasmo para ti– Le reprochaba con una venita resaltada en su cabeza.  
–Lo sé pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no sabe cocinar– Puso su mano sobre su mejilla.  
–Está bien, cocina tú- Un tono desafiante y burlón sonaba en sus palabras –Estoy ansiosos por ver cómo quemas la cocina entera intentando preparar el arroz– Cruzó sus brazos y sin decir más salió directo al jardín, allí estuvo un rato hasta que un dulce aroma llamó su atención, aquel olor venía de la cocina. Kiku preparó okonomiaki, mochi y algunos otros aperitivos.  
-Descuide todavía no quemo la cocina, le avisare cuando lo haga- Cortaba algunas verduras.  
–Esto es increíble, huele realmente bien. No pensé que…–  
– ¿Supiera cocinar? Realmente no es la primera vez que lo hago. De vez en cuando venía a preparar algo de comida cuando usted no estabas y yo no tenía nada que hacer– Agarró una pequeña cucharada de la sopa que había preparado y se la dio a probar al inglés – ¿Y, qué tal sabe? –  
–Está…Está muy rico– Se sonrojo un poco –No es como que realmente me haya gustado, supongo que es por el hambre que creo que sabe realmente exquisito–  
–No estoy muy seguro de eso y se lo digo yo que aunque me estuviera muriendo de hambre pensaba que su comida sabía… –Prefirió no seguir con su frase. –Ya está todo listo–

Luego de terminar de cenar ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Esa noche Kiku no podía dormir, recostado en su cama veía el vacío techo de su recamara, durante un rato estuvo así. En un pequeño parpadeo cerraba sus ojos pero volvía a abrirlos una y otra vez sin poder conciliar el sueño. Finalmente se paró de la cama y salió un rato al balcón, recargó sus brazos sobre el barandal y sobre sus manos apoyó su cabeza. ¿Qué tanto era lo que ocupaba su mente y no le dejaba dormir?  
Era medía noche o quizá más tarde, el japonés salió de su habitación para dirigirse al baño, de regreso a en su habitación se encontró al inglés durmiendo en su cama.  
– Arthur-san, Arthur-san – Lo movió en un intento de despertarlo. El inglés apenas y abrió ligeramente sus ojos.  
– ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto Kiku? –  
– Se equivoca, es usted el que está en mi cuarto –  
– ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – Se levantó de la cama –Rayos, creo que ahora camino dormido, lo siento–  
– Ah… no es necesario que se valla– Agarro al rubio del antebrazo. –Podemos dormir juntos–  
– ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! – Sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rojizo –Yo no podría hacer eso, descansa– Se fue de la habitación.

El sol salió, iluminando el claro del cielo, no duro mucho pues unas nubes cubrieron el sol y una tormenta cayó. Hacía algo de frío, el joven japonés seguía dormido cómodamente en su cama.  
– ¡Despierta, ya es de día– Dijo lo más alto que le fue posible mientras descubría la ventana cubierta por las cortinas.  
–Otro ratito más– Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama dándole la espalda a la ventana que mostraba el agua que caía afuera de la casa.  
–No, ya levántate– Lo destapó quitándole las sábanas, el japonés simplemente se abrazó a sí mismo y tembló por el frío que hacía.  
– Arthur-san tenga compasión, está haciendo mucho frío – Intentó recuperar las sábanas.  
– Si te quedas allí en la cama te dará más frío– Forcejeó para que no le quitaran las sábanas.  
– Iie, me dará más frío si me levanto–  
Ambos forcejeaban para obligar al otro a soltar las cobijas, Arthur perdió el equilibrio y se fue para atrás jalando las cobijas y por ende al japonés, quien le cayó encima. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, por accidente se encontraron besándose pero ninguno hizo nada para separarse. El inglés abrazó al pelinegro.  
–Te amo Kiku– El sonrojo en su rostro era notorio.  
–Yo igual lo amo– Sus mejillas también estaban coloridas a más no poder.  
Sus labios se volvieron a fundir en un nuevo y cálido beso. Por un rato permanecieron recostados en el suelo abrazándose. Kiku se puso de pies y ayudó a Arthur para que hiciera lo mismo. La lluvia seguí cayendo a cantaros.  
– ¿Arthur-san podría dejarme a solas un momento para que pueda cambiarme?–  
–Por supuesto– Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta  
El japonés se puso una ropa abrigada y unas botas, tomó un paraguas y caminó a la puerta principal de la casa.  
– ¿A dónde se supone que vas? –  
–Realmente no voy a ningún lado– Giró la perilla de la puerta, abrió el paraguas y salió de la casa.  
–Eres un problema– Agarró otro paraguas y de igual manera salió de la casa –Pareces un niño pequeño haciendo esto–  
– Arthur-san… ¿A usted le gusta la lluvia? – Caminaba sobre los charcos de agua.  
–Supongo, prefiero que el clima este así a que este soleado–  
–A mí también– Mostró una pequeña sonrisa. El japonés dejo caer su paraguas al suelo.  
– ¡¿Qué haces?! Te enfermaras si sigues mojándote- Le reprocho con enojo.  
–Gracias por preocuparse por mí– Se acercó al pelirrubio y le dio un beso, el inglés correspondió y lo abrazo con una mano mientras que sostenía el paraguas con la otra.  
–Quiero que estemos siempre juntos, Kiku– Lo miraba con dulzura.  
–Así será, no me apartare de usted– Se le acercó un poco más para verlo a los ojos y posteriormente besarlo.  
–Entonces, es una promesa– Se alejó un poco del rostro del japonés, quien al escucharlo asintió con su cabeza y sonrío.


End file.
